Indescision
by EmmaListon
Summary: When Alice's sister Ally comes to Forks, how will the Cullens react to her desperate plan to use Bella to save herself? Will Edward let her do it if it means saving them all? Rated T just in case!
1. Arrival

Chapter 1

Arrival

**Note: I do not own the Twilight Series. I wish I did. :(**

I was going 110 mph when I was pulled over that day.

No, not by the police but by a pack of teenage werewolves.

Who just happen to hate vampires.

This is a story about me, Ally Brandon-Cullen, and how I saved the world. Well, maybe not _your _world, but certainly the existence of our vampire population and the city of Seattle. Trust me, you are going to love this one!

So, anyway, I was driving 110 mph through the Olympic Peninsula of Northwest Washington, to a small town called La Push, which was located in the reservation of the Quiluite Indians. Of course, me being a vampire and all, I had to avoid the sun, but because the sun virtually doesn't exist in Forks, I had a good chance to put the top down on my baby blue Thunderbird Classic. The wind was in my hair, the radio was on my favorite '60s channel, and I was feeling great. Until I caught a whiff of this horrible smell that I can only describe as a combination of dead animal smell and sour milk. Ew.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed. I slowed down to 70 and turned around to see if I had hit any road kill, and, god forbid, it had gotten on my car. As I turned back around, I noticed a guy standing in the middle of the road about 30 feet away from me and my car. I cut the engine and got out.

I sniffed the air. _Good, _I thought_, A human. I'm thirsty anyway, but let's make this a little more fun…_

"Hey there," I said, starting to walk slowly towards him, in almost a prowl. My throat started burning, like it always does when I sense an easy kill.

"Freeze, bloodsucker!" the guy yelled at me. I paused, shocked, then cocked my head to study him. He was very tall, about 6'8", and had dark skin and black eyes. He was scowling something awful, and had his hands balled up into fists, poised to jump any second. _Werewolf!_ I thought. _I should have known, the scent was a little too familiar…_

However, the fact that this attractive guy was a werewolf did not stop me from proceeding onward with the attack. I rolled my head a couple of times, stretched my arms, and poised myself for battle. I undid my tennis skirt to reveal a pair of white athletic shorts that I used specially for times like these. I crouched down in track-runner position, snapped my head up and said a single word.

"No."

I took off, bowling right into him, and flipping him over onto his back to get a good aim at his chest. I held his arms down, and slowly leaned towards his face, which was screwed up in confusion. I laughed.

"What…why can't I change? What are you doing to me? What's going on!?" He was obviously panicking, and tried to phase, but I concentrated on his emotions and he was immediately shot down. I laughed so hard at the confusion on his face, all the while still sitting on him. He scowled.

"What are you so mad about?" I asked, and he jumped, probably not expecting me to talk. "Of course I was going to use the Wall on you…what's your name, werewolf?"

"Seth Clearwater."

"Seth," I whispered, and smiled. "Seth, what an adorable name. Oh, I'm so sorry, Seth, where are my manners? My name is Ally, I'm a Scorpio, and it just so happens that I am extremely hungry right now, and…oh! Lucky you, you just so happened to be in my way and standing in the middle of the road. Goodbye, Seth. I hope you had a nice day. It's going to be your last." I grinned wickedly, the inner beast inside of me taking over, instinct over intelligence. Before he could say anything, I pounced on him and turned his head sideways and bit into his neck. Seth started screaming, and out of the rain forest burst a pack of werewolves. I gasped and got up, blood splattering all over me from Seth.

**Feedback please! Chapter 2 will be longer! I promise!**


	2. Caught!

Chapter 2

Caught!

**Reminder: I don't own twilight!**

_I gasped and got up, blood splattering all over me from Seth…_

I immediately held up my hands in the I surrender! Pose, backing purposefully toward the human to show that I was only there for it and not to threaten the wolves. The wolves froze, obviously figuring out what I was trying to do. I showed my teeth in an evil grin, knowing that they were there to help their comrade, and was very aware that my mouth was covered in blood. A russet colored wlf shuddered at the sight.

Seth howled in pain, so I turned around and ran back to his side. I looked at my bite and felt it, sensing that it had gotten icy hot with pain. But before I could do anything, the russet wolf jumped at me , pulling me down and trying to snap at my neck. I quickly rolled out from under him and made a mad dash for my car, hoping I would get there in time, but when I got there, I was enclosed by a semi-circle of wolves and two humans.

"Vampire, I command you to stop," said the leader. I stopped and waited for him to say more. While he glared at me, I rolled my eyes an dot a compact mirror out of my car to wipe the blood off my face. I angrily snapped it shut and threw it in the car, and turned to face the Leader. I saw that the boy on the leader's right was totally disgusted with all the blood. I smiled at him sweetly.

"You are in the official territory of the Quiluite tribe, protected by the werewolves of La Push. Because you have breached an rule you were not aware of, I will warn you know that you are strictly forbidden to bite or kill another human or werewolf while in this territory. By doing so, you will have broken an ancient treaty concerning us and another vampire family which permanently reside in Forks. You have done enough already." Leader stopped here and looked over with pain in his eyes towards Seth, who had issued another series of screams. Another wolf had run over to Seth and dragged him into the rain forest. Leader turned back to me. "I am letting you off with a warning…"

"WHAT!?" screamed the boy on Leader's right. "Sam you can't possibly be serious! It," he snarled at me, "is obviously not like the Cullens at all, and with Bella around, I don't trust her." He stopped and began growling at me, and I hissed back and jumped at him a little bit. He flinched. Everyone in the pack was looking at me, and I felt that it was my turn to say something.

"Wait, you all know the Cullens?" I said.

"Yeah, what's it to you, leech?" the boy glared at me.

I smiled. "I am looking for a girl," I said, waltzing around him. "Maybe you know her? She is about yea tall," I held up a hand beneath my chin, "and she has brown hair and brown eyes. She drives a truck, a red truck, and she is friends with my sister."

"Who is your sister?" Leader, Sam, asked.

"Alice Cullen," I replied with a smile. The boy blanched, then turned purple with anger. "My name is Ally. Ally Brandon-Cullen. I'm here to pay a visit, and it just so happens I have some unfinished business with dear old Bella Swan." They all stepped back and looked at me, horrified. Somewhere in the woods, Seth shrieked in pain, and they all started towards me and him, broken in their choice to go to him but to leave me here.

"No need to escort her to their house, Jacob," replied Sam. "Because here they come."

True to his word, I saw my extended family pull up in their caravan of expensive cars. Before werewolf or vampire could object, I sprinted with vampire speed to my car and spun away. I crossed over into vampire territory, laughing to see the stunned and angry expressions on their faces, and turned my GPA to Bella Swan's house. _Ready or not,_ I thought. _Here I come…_

**Please review! Chapter three to come out soon! Is this story any good? Should I continue it?**


	3. Pretty Much Busted

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pretty Much Busted

Reminder: I do not own Twilight! I wish I did. 

I sped down the road, through La Push, and entered Forks. I couldn't quite remember which street Bella lived, but I rolled down the window and sniffed the air. There! Freesia, I was sure of it. I turned the wheels of my car in the direction of the smell and accelerated. I drove down the suburbs until I saw the heinous 1950s red Ford truck that Bella owned, and I was pleased to see that Chief Swann had not arrived yet. _Good, _I thought, _this will go a lot easier then…_

As I pulled into the driveway, I noticed that Bella's window was open, which was invitation to come in for me. I quickly scaled the small birch tree next to her window and swung inside. Bella was sitting with her back to me, working on her homework, with her CD player headphones in her ears. I quickly and quietly shut the window and locked it, but before I could close the door, Bella saw me out of her peripheral, and let out a large scream and fainted dead away. I cringed, then sighed and rubbed my forehead. Perfect.

But before I could do anything, I heard multiple cars pull up into the driveway. Crap! I quickly picked up Bella and opened her window. I saw that the Cullens were all going inside, and I heard them running up the stairwell. I looked both ways, and then jumped out the window. Unfortunately, someone must have seen me with Bella on my back through the kitchen window, because I heard the front door bang open and someone, probably Edward, scream with rage. "Uh-oh," I said, and took off running into the woods. I grabbed the knife that was in my pocket, and then thought better of it, and put it back. It wasn't like I didn't have my own weapons.

Soon I came to a clearing. It looked as if in the springtime there would be tons of flowers, and I could here the babbling of a brook nearby. I sat down and sighed, watching Bella stir and finally she got up. She shook her head and looked around, finally catching sight of me and gasping.

"Please don't try to run, I really don't ant to catch you," I replied crossly to her. I wasn't happy at all about how my smooth plan to elude the werewolves, go unnoticed by the Cullens, and catch Bella quietly had gone into the toilet. Bella turned her frightened brown eyes to look at me and opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, kind of like she was trying to say something. I giggled and her face blanched.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"Ally," I replied. Not a chance in hell was I going to give her my full name. I didn't want her to feel comfortable around me.

"What are you going to do to me?" Bella suddenly became braver and got up. She stepped towards me. "If you do anything, _anything,_ to me, I swear they will find you. If you kill me, they will kill you," she threatened. I just raised my eyebrows at her.

"I'm not going to kill you," I yawned, standing up and stretching my bloodstained arms. "What use to me would you be if you were dead? No, I need you. But first, I need to ask you something. Do you have a passport?"

"She won't be needing one," replied a low but deadly voice behind my ear. _Edward._

I whirled around, capturing Bella and holding her in a headlock. She gasped with pain, and I saw Edward cringe and make a movement towards me. I opened my mouth and lowered it threateningly towards Bella's neck. Edward roared.

"Don't. Move." I said slowly, backing away from the woods. "One step, she is bitten. Two steps, she dies." Edward slowly backed away from us and sighed. He rubbed the back of his neck, then looked at me and smiled.

"Ally, please let go of Bella," he said slowly, inching towards us. I instantly backed away and he stopped. "I am sure we can all sort this out back at the house. Don't do anything rash; I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk and ask why you kidnapped my girlfriend." He grinned and started laughing. I couldn't help it, I started laughing to. I had missed Edward, despite his annoying habit of getting inside other people's heads and being so stuck up al the time. I let go of Bella and she quickly ran to Edward, and he shielded her behind him, peeking out at me. I sighed.

"Dammit. Fine, okay," I led the way at a normal walk, and Edward and Bella walked behind me.

Ten minutes later (we were surprisingly close to the house), I walked up the front porch steps and opened the door. I waltzed right in and was greeted by six pairs of angry eyes. However, Emmett burst out laughing when he saw me, totally covered in human blood and looking very unhappy.

"BUSTED!" he shouted, and high-fived Jasper, who was sitting next to him. Esme silenced them with a glare, ad I stuck my tongue out at both of them.

**Okay, so I know this story isn't going very fast, but I promise it has a point! Thanks for your reviews!**


End file.
